A DragonWolf
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: The Dragon prevailed over the Stag at the Trident, this event changed the fate of Westeros forever. Now a DragonWolf is born and the fate of House Targaryen is placed in his hands, will he bring his House to new heights of power or will he tear it down with Fire and Blood.
1. Torrhen 1

**A DragonWolf**

**Chapter 1: Torrhen I**

Normal Speech- 'I am Torrhen of House Targaryen.'

_Thoughts- 'His is the Song of Ice and Fire.'_

Roberts Rebellion failed.

The Storm Lord lost his life during the Battle of the Trident, leaving the Dragon Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen bloody and battered but alive and well.

After the fall of their leader the rebels stood down and bend the knee to their Prince. The death of Robert caused a domino effect, that changed the fate of Westeros Forever.

Because of the early end to the Rebellion, Lyanna Stark didn't die in a dusty tower in the middle of Dorne, instead she safely gave birth to Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen in King's Landing, the Grand Maester using his advance healing knowledge save the second Queen when she wouldn't stop bleeding after giving birth.

Queen Lyanna went on to have two more children, Torrhen Targaryen, the Black Dragon, the Savege Dragon and Visenya Targaryen.

It also kept the Sacking of King's Landing from happening, keeping Jaime Lannister from becoming the Kingslayer and keeping the Honor of House Lannister mostly intact, they were still seen as traitors by a few for not joining in the war against the Rebels.

After the War Rhaegar managed to convine a Great Council were his father was finally deposed and the young Dragon Prince himself was named King of Westeros. King Aerys dies alone and miserable, his only companions being a guard and servant that helps the former King company in Dragonstone, were he was sent to live out the rest of his life, away from the Royal Family and Westeros.

_**King's Landing**_

_**Red Keep**_

Torrhen Targaryen wasn't a happy prince.

He hadn't been for years, at least since he had realized that his parents, mostly his father the King Rhaegar Targaryen, didn't treat him the same way they treated his siblings.

He had been nine name-days old when he realized just how much more better his older brothers were treated, that's not even mentioning how his sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya, were spoiled rotten by the King and both Queens.

Torrhen had first realized the difference at a Feast.

It had been Aegon's name-day celebration and his father had decided to surprised all his children with special gifts, he had decided to revive the old Targaryen tradition of gifting the children with Dragon Eggs, well almost all his children, for some reason Torrhen had been left out.

Everyone of the Targaryen siblings got an egg, Aegon got a black egg that was as dark as night with small silver spikes all around it, Rhaenys got one the same colors as her mother's House, orange with red flecks.

Jaehaerys, or Jon as their mother liked to call him, got a white egg with red spots that Queen Lyanna said reminded her of the Weirwood Trees of the North and the sap that they wept, and their little sister Visenya got a grey egg with white swirls that made the little girl squeal in happiness.

Even Torrhen's aunt and uncle got an egg, Viserys was given a Lilac colored egg that Rhaegar said was the same color as their mother's eyes and Daenerys got a shining silver and gold egg that was the same color as her hair.

_**Flashback**__._

Nine year old Torrhen did his best to hold back his tears as he jealously watched the rest of his siblings and Daenerys and Viserys fawn over their newly received Dragon Eggs.

He looked back at his father to see the man quietly talking with his hand, Jon Connington. He looked around to see if anyone would speak up for him, speak up about the injustice that was being done to him…but no one did.

His mother was busy listening to Visenya and Jon speaking of what they would name their dragons, which was stupid since no dragons had been born in over a hundred years.

The Queen Mother was frowning at her oldest son, Torrhen was sure she was upset on his behalf but years spend suffering their grandfather's cruelties and madness had left Rhaella Targaryen fearful of speaking her mind. She would find him later and try her best to make him feel better, she always did, but even knowing that she was upset on his behalf didn't keep the anger and resentfulness from Torrhen's heart.

Queen Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys couldn't be counted on, the first Queen wouldn't stand up for him, sure she was kind to him and treated him well but in the end he wasn't her son. And Aegon and Rhaenys were too caught up in their own eggs to notice the sadness and disappointment emanating from their little brother.

The rest of the people in the throne room were unimportant, sycophants and suckups, all doing their best to kiss the Kings ass hoping to get his favor. They wouldn't risk their position in court to speak up for him.

The chest that previously held the eggs was now empty and discarded next the throne steps. Torrhen walked up to the chest so he could look inside, hoping against all hope that maybe there was an egg for him but his father had forgotten. There wasn't.

He looked around one more time, the only one that seemed to be paying attention to him at all was the Queen Mother Rhaella, for just a second she looked like she would say something but before Torrhen could be filled with hope she was distracted by her own daughter, she only spared him a sad look before going back to pretending to listen to a squealing Daenerys as the little princess played argued with her older brother about whose egg was better.

Well if no one was going to speak up for him he was going to have to do it himself. Because he was a Dragon and Dragons weren't afraid. He wasn't. He swears.

"F…Father." Said Torrhen timidly as he stepped towards the Iron Throne and even though he had barely spoken above a whisper his voiced carried in the cavernous throne room and he gained the attention of everyone there.

The way all their eyes snapped to him almost made him falter…almost.

Torrhen took a deep breath before he took another step forward, one that brought him to the foot of the throne, he looked up into the emotionless eyes of his father as he gathered the courage he needed to speak, Torrhen had always been a bit afraid of the King.

"_Dragons are not afraid." _Though Torrhen as he squared his shoulders and stared up defiantly at his father, if he hadn't been so focused on the King he would have seen the proud smile on his grandmothers face.

"Yes son." Said the King and from the look on his father's face, a mix of reluctance and apprehension, Torrhen was sure his father knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Where is my Dragon egg?" Asked Torrhen, the frustration on his voice easily detected by all the adults in the room. The King, Rhaegar, just sighed before walking down the throne steps and gently placing a hand on Torrhen's shoulder, ignoring the way his son flinched at his touch.

"Sorry son, but only six eggs were found, someone had to do without." Said Rhaegar emotionlessly as he motioned for Jon, Connington, to follow him out of the room, said Hand of the King barely spared the young Prince a glance before he ran after his departing King.

Torrhen was left by the throne gaping as he was completely dismissed by his father. He looked towards his mother, hoping beyond hope that she would help him.

His mother, Lyanna, shot him an apologetic look before running after her husband, his siblings and Daenerys were the only ones that gave him a second look as they leaving as well.

Torrhen didn't say anything as he was left alone, he just sat in stairs to the Iron Throne in silence as the room slowly emptied out. The last to leave were Aegon and Rhaenys, his older brother and sister had tried to cheer him up but the anger Torrhen felt was too much, too big, he just sat at the foot of the Iron Throne and ignored his both his older siblings till they gave up and left him as well.

It would be a year and a half before Torrhen spoke to another member of the Royal Family.

_**End Flashback**_

That had been eight years ago, and the injustices had not stopped there, for their last name-days his brothers had each gotten a Valyrian steel sword. Hell even Viserys, who had not spend a day of his pampered life practicing swordplay had gotten a long Valyrian steel dagger for his name-day.

Torrhen himself had received a castle forged sword, a good sword, a fantastic sword even but the best castle forge steel couldn't hold a candle to Valyrian steel.

Aegon had gotten a recently rediscover Dark Sister, the ancient and famed long sword had been discovered in an empty room in Castle Black, along with a thick leather bound journal belonging to Brynden Rivers, the Bloodraven. The book the King kept for himself.

And Jon had gotten Longclaw, the former Valyrian steel bastard sword of House Mormont. His father had offered a small fortune to House Mormont for their sword and they had accepted.

Not that they had another choice since they had recently been left penny less thanks to their self-exiled former Lord. The man, Jorah Mormont, had been caught selling poachers into slavery and instead of facing the King's Justice he and his lady wife had run away to the Free Cities.

Last anybody had heard the Bear Lord and his lady wife were living in Lys.

The reason it was unfair was because of the three of the siblingsTorrhen was the best fighter, by a very large margin, not that Aegon or Jon were bad but Torrhen was in a league of his own, he had heard Ser Barristan Selmy say he was like the Warrior given flesh when a weapon was in his hand.

He was bigger, faster and stronger than both of his older brothers and he spend twice as much time in the courtyard honing his skills. Unlike his older brother, Jon, he had inherited his uncle Brandon's build, making him taller and broader than even his father and because of all the time spend in the training yard he was 'Muscled like a maiden's dream' as Daenerys and Rhaenys like to joke.

This time Torrhen didn't say anything, he just stood up from the table and left the hall in a huff, his anger only being noticed by two people, Daenerys and Rhaella, since the rest of the hall was busy watching Jon swing around his new sword.

Daenerys shot her mother a quick glance and when the Dowager Queen gave her a nod Dany shot from her seat running the same way Torrhen had gone, meanwhile Rhaella turned back around to shoot a venomous glare at her idiotic son and good for nothing good-daughter.

"_If this keeps going on we're going to have a another Dance of Dragons situation on our hands." _Thought Rhaella as she sighed sadly, she couldn't understand why her son treated his youngest the way he did. Nor could she accept the way Lyanna ignored her baby boy's treatment to focus only on her older son and on her husband.

.

_**Training Yard**_

"_Of course he's in the training yard_." By the time Dany caught up with Torrhen he was already changed into his practice leather armor and was whacking away at a training dummy with a blunted greatsword, each blow thundered around the yard, so much so that even from where she was standing Dany felt each one as they send a small vibration through her body.

As she watched her nephew hit away she couldn't help herself as she shot him an appreciative look. Torrhen was the complete opposite of both Aegon and Jon, while they were slim and build for speed Torrhen was broad and muscled.

All three of the Princes were tall, like her brother Rhaegar, but while Aegon had the classic Valyrian looks and Jon was Stark through and through Torrhen was a mixture of both. He had the Stark's dark brown hair, so dark it looked black when not exposed to direct sunlight, and deep amethyst eyes that were a shade lighter than everyone else in the royal family.

Daenerys had been in love with him since she was twelve name-days old and had seen him beat two older squires that had dared leered at her as she picked Flowers's in the Royal Gardens. The two boys had made some lewd comments about her that, unfortunately for them, had been overheard by Torrhen.

He had almost beaten them to death before Ser Barristan, alerted by the screams, came and hauled him away. Since that day he had been her Knight in Shining Armor, or Black and Red Armor in Torrhen's case.

"He has a lot of goddamn nerve." Snarled Torrhen as she used his blunt greatsword to cleave the head of the training dummy, surprising Dany with his sheer strength, before he threw his sword away and whirled around to look at her. Any other person would have run for the hills from the look on Torrhen's face but not Dany. Torrhen would never harm her.

"I know it's not fair Torr." Said Dany not surprised at all that he knew she was there, he always knew when she was present. They both could feel each other's presence.

"I'm sick of it Dany, first the eggs, then he dared denied me when I asked for your hand and now this!" Yelled Torrhen making her flinch, not because of the yell but because of the memory of the fight that ensued when Rhaegar denied Torrhen's request of her hand in marriage.

It had been the first time Torrhen had raised his voice to his father, the argument had become so heated that she had seen both Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur prepared to draw their swords in defense of their king.

It had taken the combine efforts of both Queens and Dany herself to break up the argument and drag Torrhen away from the Throne Room, but not before he had swore upon the Seven and the Old Gods to kill anyone Rhaegar tried to marry her off to.

And Torrhen made sure her brother knew he wasn't kidding. Her brother found that out the hard way after he had tried to betrothed her when she was ten and six. Rhaegar had tried to set up a match with House Velaryon to renew their centuries long alliance with the House, he even had the heir, and her prospective husband to be, move to King's Landing so they could get to know each other before their wedding.

Torrhen preceded to beat the Heir to Driftmark, Monford Velaryon, black and blue when Rhaegar had announced his intention to marry her to the oldest son of Lord Velaryon. Torrhen was vicious in his attack, it took the combined effort of Jon, Aegon, Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold to stop her Dragon Prince from killing Monford.

He tried a second match with Lancel Lannister, the oldest son of Lord Tywin Lannister's brother Kevan. The match was made to keep the Lions of Casterly Rock loyal to the Throne, something that needed to be done as soon as possible since Tywin was still wroth by the injustices and mockery the late King Aerys had delivered upon the Golden Lions.

Unlike Monford Velaryon, who was a man grown, Lancel was a young boy of third teen, that had been the only thing that saved the boy from experiencing the same beating the Heir of Driftmark got, instead when the match was announced Torrhen invited Lancel and his father Kevan to a dinner that same night, no one can say what exactly happened during that dinner but the next day both Lions left King's Landing in a hurry but not before Kevan broke the engagement between his son and Daenerys. No matter what Rhaegar threatened Torrhen with could make the young Prince confess to what had happened during that dinner.

Her brother had not tried match her up with anyone else since.

"I'm the best warrior in the family, even Ser Arthur is having trouble beating me now, and they get a Valyrian Steel blade and not me! I'm sick and tired of it Dany, Sick and Tired." Grunted Torrhen as he sat down on the side of the pillar she was laying against.

"Father treats Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya like they're gifts from the gods, mother fawns over Jon all day every day and me… I get nothing, I can't even marry the girl I love." Growled Torrhen with a sigh as he leaned back against the pillar and closed his eyes missing the way Dany blushed as he talked about her.

"We should leave Dany, take a boat and go somewhere else, somewhere we can live the life we want." Growled Torrhen making Dany laugh since she knew he didn't mean it, he might hate his father and resent his mother but Torrhen took his duties as a Prince of the Blood seriously.

It was one of the things she loved most about him, he was loyal to the family. They had all grown up hearing the tale of Robert's Rebellion and how close House Targaryen had been to extinction.

"Where would we go? Volantis? Bravos?...we could even go to Lys and live the rest of out lives in debauchery, eating, drinking and taking a different whore to our bed every night." Said Dany with a cute little giggle that turned unto a proper laugh when she heard the bark of laughter that escaped Torrhen at her words.

"If your mother heard you she would wash out your mouth with soap Dany." Laughed Torrhen as he reached up and pulled her into his lap, surprising the giggling girl. This was a side of Torrhen only she got to see, it only showed up when they were alone, and only with her.

"She would never, and besides I only speak like this when I'm around you, you're a bad influence on me Torrhen Targaryen." Giggled Dany as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He was sure he could provide for them, he was good a handling his gold, he had put his allowance to good use, he was the secret owner of two high end brothels in the street of Silk, four taverns, one in flee bottom and the other three in better locations and two forges in the Street of Steel. In all his investments were making him a pretty penny.

And if for some reason his gold didn't last he was sure he could make something of himself in either an already existing sell-sword company or if need be start one of his own. He could provide for her, he was sure.

"What do we got over here." Their nice moment was interrupted by a raspy voice from coming from behind them causing Torrhen to shoot to his feet bringing Daenerys up with him.

As he turned around to look at the intruder he placed Dany behind him, ready to defend her if need be, and by the look of the two men standing behind the pillar he would probably need to.

The men were both dirty and dressed in stained and patched clothing, both had chipped swords in hand and Torrhen had to keep his temper in check and he saw the looks both men shot Dany as she hid behind him.

"Look at her hair Rodrik… I bet she's one of those Dragon Princesses." Said the second man, he had patchy, oily black hair and a haggard wind burned face that looked dry and cracked. He was clearly a commoner.

His companion on the other hand was not. The man was older, with long light brown hair and a long strict face, it was also wind burned and he was dressed just as lowly as his companion but even with his ragged clothing he had the look and baring of a noble.

"That's Princess Daenarys Targaryen Gevin, a Princess of the Blood." Said the man named Rodrik, his eyes roaming up and down Dany's form as he licked his lips. Torrhen could feel his blood boiling the longer they stared at his Dany. At his woman.

"I wanna see if the hair on her cunt matches the one on her head, she would make a great Salt Wife." Said Gevin as he grabbed at his crotch while smiling at Dany, Rodrik for his part seemed to notice that Torrhen was close to blowing and he decided to point his sword his direction in a clear threat.

"You clearly know who you're threatening. I hope it was worth it cause you're going to die because of it." Said Torrhen in a calm tone of voice that instantly put Dany on edge, she knew when Torrhen was close to losing his temper.

The men in front of them made the mistake of laughing. They probably thought Torrhen to be another pampered and spoiled Prince but they were about to find out just how wrong they were.

Torrhen Targaryen was a Dragon and his temper was a thing to behold.

They probably thought they had the upper hand just cause they outnumbered Torrhen two to one, it was the last mistake they would ever make, Dany was sure of it.

"Boy are you out of your damn mind, we could…" Gevin never got to finish because in that moment he made the mistake of walking into striking distance from Torrhen and the Dragon Prince had taken advantage of it, in less than a second Torrhen had slammed his hand into the Ironborns throat with enough force to crush his windpipe.

As the Ironborn went down Torrhen grabbed his falling sword, if the rusted piece of iron could be called that, before it hit the ground and brandished it towards the now shocked Rodrik. Behind him Dany had a triumphant smile as she watched her love end one of the threats to her with extreme prejudice.

"Now you have two choices, either you surrender and I kill you quickly or you fight and I take my time and make the pain last as long as possible." Growled Torrhen as he glared at the man before him, Dany chanced a glance down at the dying Ironborn to see that blood was sprouting from his mouth as he was trying and failing take a breath.

"How…how did you..." Rambled Rodrik as he took a step back in fear from the harsh glare Torrhen was sending him, unfortunately for him he stepped back into the castle hallway and right into the path of a pair of patrolling goldcloaks.

"Halt, lower your weapon." Screamed one of the guards as both rushed him and tackled him to the ground, the shout from the guard caught the attention other passing guards who ran over to see that the commotion was all about, in minutes the hallway was full of Goldcloaks.

"My prince are you and Princesses Daenerys hurt?" Asked one of the arriving guards when they caught sight of the, now, dead Ironborn at the feet of the Prince and Princess. They were reassured by the lack of blood on either of them.

"We're fine, take a dozen men and search the castle, lets make sure there aren't anymore Ironborn running around." Ordered the Prince, getting a nod from the guard before he and a handful of the men ran off to follow their Prince's command.

"Take the cur to the dungeons and inform the gaoler to not be gentle, I want to know what the bastards were doing in the castle." Ordered Daenerys with a glare at the still struggling man, whose was now busy screaming obscenities at the guards holding him down. As a few seconds passed Torrhen glared at the guards when they instantly didn't move to follow Dany's orders.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb, your Princess gave you an order." Barked Torrhen getting the guards to jump into action, they grabbed the man, hauled him to his feet before dragging him away

Before long the King and two members of the Kingsguard, the Lord Commander Ser Gerold and Rhaegar's best friend Ser Arthur came around the corner to see what all the commotion was about, the rest of the Kingsguard was missing, probably back in the Feast Hall guarding the rest of the Royal Family.

"What happened here?" Asked Rhaegar as he stared at the dead body of the Ironborn, whose body was being searched by a nervous goldcloak, before looking up at his son and sister. Torrhen was standing back with Dany in his arms, they were whispering to one another, and from the way Dany was giggling Rhaegar wasn't interested in knowing what they were whispering about.

"Intruders your grace, it seems that two Ironborn broke into the castle and threatened Princess Daenerys, Prince Torrhen took exception to the threats." Said one guard as he motioned to the dead man, Rhaegar wasn't surprised at all by the outcome, he knew his son was extremely protective of Daenerys.

Before Rhaegar could say anything else, a group of guards and a member of the Kingsguard, Ser Jaime, rounded the corner and from the look on Jaime's face and the blood splatters on his normally pristine armor, Rhaegar knew something was wrong.

"Your grace, a group of Ironborn tried to attack the royal apartments…Ser Jonothor didn't make it." Said the panting Ser Jaime as he reached the king. The man was panting and as Torrhen and Dany walked up to hear what he had to say the Prince could make out a patch of blood on the knights leg.

"If my family alright?" Questioned a frantic Rhaegar as he took off towards the royal apartments, Torrhen and Dany on his heels, the three Kingsguard and the other guards running right behind them ready to defend the members of the Royal Family.

They reached the apartments in record time and as they entered the one assigned to Queen Elia and Queen Lyanna they found a bunch of guards and the remaining members of the Kingsguard, around them were over a dozen dead ironborn and next to a blood covered Ser Oswell was the dead body of Jonothor Darry.

The man had a hole in the middle of his throat, he was lying in a pool of blood and next to his dead body was a blood covered sword, like the sword Torrhen was still carrying it was chipped and made of inferior metal.

"The Ironborn were targeting the Queens your grace, they converged on the apartments in force but Jonothor manage to keep them back till the noise caught our attention and we came to investigate." Said Ser Oswell as he closed Jonothor's eyes. Ser Oswell as well as the other members of the Kingsguard were fine aside from a few scratches and probably some bruises.

"Are my wives safe?" Demanded Rhaegar as he moved through the Kingsguard and looked inside the apartments, only calming down when he saw that both his Queens where completely unharmed.

"Any survivors we can interrogate?" Asked Rhaegar as he pulled both Elia and Lyanna into a desperate hug, sighing in relief when they hugged him back. *******

"None my King, we were too outnumbered to try and keep any of them alive." Said Ser Jaime as he moved to the side of the room so he could lean against the wall while holding his leg wound.

"There's one." Said Torrhen from the door to the apartments, he had also wanted to make sure his mother and stepmother were unharmed. He turned around when he felt all the eyes in the room snap to him.

"We were attacked by two of them, Torr killed and disarmed one and the other one tried to run but was caught by a pair of patrolling guards, I ordered them to take him to the dungeon for interrogation." Said Dany getting everyone to look from Torrhen to her, the proud look on her face as she looked at Torrhen was clear to see on everyone in the room.

"Are you alright?." Asked Rhaegar as he moved towards his little sister and placed his hands on her shoulders, his worried look was the only thing that kept her from giving him an sarcastic response. He might have been a bad father to Torrhen but he was a decent brother to her and Viserys.

"I am fine big brother, Torrhen protected me." Said Dany while shooting Torrhen a loving smile, what she didn't see was the grimace on Rhaegar's face when she said his sons name.

"Are you hurt?" Said a soft voice from behind Torrhen causing the young Prince to turn around, behind him on the threshold of the room stood Queen Elia with a concerned look on her face. Torrhen shot her a small smile before nodding his head to let her know he was alright.

"I am fine my queen." Said Torrhen as he moved aside to let the Queen pass, Elia exited the room and couldn't hold back the shudder when she saw the dead bodies all around the room. She also couldn't hold back her gasp when she saw the dead body of Ser Jonothor. She was especially fond of the man since he was the one assigned to protect her after her uncle died during the Battle of the Trident.

"Ser Gerold, go to the dungeons and bring the prisoner to the Throne Room, I wish to question him myself." Ordered Rhaegar as he grabbed Elias hand and walked back into the apartments to look for his other queen.

_**Throne Room**_

It took the Lord Commander no longer than ten minutes to go retrieve the prisoner and bring him to the throne room but in that time the whole royal family had heard about the happenings in the Red Keep and were gathered together with the King waiting to hear what the prisoner had to say.

Jon, Aegon and Torrhen were standing at the foot of the throne, Aegon and Jon's hands were gripping the pummels of their swords with death grips, the news that someone had broken into the castle to try and harm their mothers had hit both boys hard.

They were both scared and furious about what it meant. Everyone knew what the Ironborn did to their female captives.

Visenya and Daenerys were sitting next to Lyanna while Rhaenys and Rhaella were on the other side of the throne sitting next to Elia. The King was sitting on his throne, looking down on all of them.

The second the throne doors open and two soldiers came in dragging the beaten body of the Ironborn intruder, the Kingsguard and the Princes tensed up, all of them wishing and ready for the prisoner to do anything to give them an excuse to cut the cunt down.

The guards dropped the man at the foot of the throne and before the man could try and climb to his feet Torrhen moved and stepped on the back of the man's left knee forcing him to go down, before he could hit the floor Torrhen grabbed the back of his neck and forced him on his knees, his head held up so he was staring at the Throne.

"Fucking….fucking Dragonscum." Grunted Rodrik as he whimpered in pain from the tight grip Torrhen had on the back of his neck. The King ignored his curses as he stood up and started walking down from his throne, when he was standing in front of the man Rhaegar motion for Torrhen to loosen his grip so the man could speak.

"I'm going to ask you once, just once, and if you wish your death to be quick and painless you will not lie…understand?" Asked Rhaegar softly as he motioned for Torrhen to stand the man up so the King could look him in they eye.

Most where not surprised when Torrhen lifted the man up and almost held him off the floor. Torrhen's raw physical strength was very well know to all of them.

"I was just…I was following orders." Grunted the man as stretched as much as he could so his feet would touch the floor and he wasn't just hanging in the air. His vague answer just made Torrhen's grip tighten, enough that the man grunted and a small pop was heard.

"I'll talk, I'll talk…" yelled the man causing Torrhen to loosen his grip again. As the Dragon Prince looked around he could see everyone's eyes were firmly riveted on the prisoner in his arms, everyones but Dany's, she was staring at him, her face flushed and pupils blown wide in arousal.

"_I'll be getting a late night visitor tonight_." Thought Torrhen amused as his gaze locked with Dany and shot her a heated look and a grin. Gods he loved her. His attention was drawn away from his Dragoness and back to the prisoner as he started talking once more.

"We were send by the King in the Iron Islands, he wanted to take your wife as his salt wife. Take something from the famed Dragon King." Grunted Rodrik as he looked up and glared at the King standing in front of them. His words caused a wave of hate to flow through the room, all of it directed at the squirming Ironborn.

"There is only one King and he's not from the bloody Iron Islands." Yelled Aegon as he pulled out his sword and held it to the Ironborn's throat for a few seconds, drawing a few drops of blood, before his father reached over and forcefully lowered the hand holding the sword.

"Calm down son, I wish to know more about this so called King of the Iron Islands." Said Rhaegar as he turned around and moved to sit back on his throne, Torrhen just forced the prisoner back to his knees in front of the throne, the glare coming from both Queens and the Queen Dowager was enough to make the Ironborn tremble, that and the tight grip the Dragon Prince had on his neck.

"Balón Greyjoy declared himself King in the Iron Islands, he has commanded the Ironborn to go out and revive the Old Way, commanded us to reave and plunder to our hearts content." Said the Ironborn with a demented grin on his face, the man had probably realized he was going to die so he would enjoy this as much as he could.

"And where are these Ironborn planning on attacking first?." Asked Rhaegar as he sat up and stared down and the prisoner. The prisoner looked up and the King and started laughing, not even Torrhen's tightening grip could make the man stop.

"I will die before I say anything, ALL HAIL KING BALON, KING IN THE IRON ISLANDS, LORD REAPER OF PYKE!." Yelled the man as she struggle to break Torrhen's grip so he could charge at the King. Rhaegar for his part sat back with a sigh before he gave Torrhen a quick nod.

A loud snap reverberated around the room as Torrhen broke the Ironborns neck followed by a thud as he let the dead body slump to the side. He was tempted to go to his mother and inquire about her health but seeing that she was surrounded by both Jon and Visenya he decided to step next to the Dany and wait and see what his father would do.

Before the King could decide anything the doors to the throne room were opened and their resident spy master Varys ran in with a scroll clutched firmly in his fat little hands. The fat little eunuch ran towards the King to hand him the scroll and whisper in his ear.

Torrhen was too far away to hear what was being said but he could make out the words 'Lannisport' and 'Fire'. The king looked grim as he rubbed his forehead before he leaned towards Varys and whispered something back, whatever was whispered was enough to cause the fat little spider to gasp before he turned around and ran out of the throne room.

"The Ironborn have struck, the Lannister Fleet at Lannisport has been burned at anchor and the city was pillaged." Said the King causing Rhaella, Elia and Lyanna to gasp in surprise and for Jon and Aegon to share worried glances.

Dany moved so that her back was pressed to Torrhen's front seeking reassurance and the need to feel safe, said Dragonwolf had a small smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around his beloved, his eyes never leaving his father, who was busy whispering with his Hand, Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold.

"This means war doesn't it?" Asked Elia as she clutched at her children in worry, Lyanna likewise wrapped her arms around Jon and Visenya as she worriedly stared at her husband.

"It seems so." Said the King before he stood from the Throne and walked down the steps. Rhaegar shared a look with his mother and then Ser Arthur before he turned back to his family and gave them one solemn nod.

"Ser Barristan please escort my Queens to their apartment and keep watch with a dozen guards, Ser Jaime please escort my daughters and sister back as well…Aegon, Jon, Viserys and Torrhen with me." Ordered Rhaegar as he, the remaining Kingsguard and the Queen Dowager moved to leave the throne room.

Ser Jaime was trying to escort the Princesses out of the room but once look at Torrhen let him know he wasn't about to let Dany out of his sight. Knowing a lost cause when he saw one he hurried Rhaenys and Visenya out of the room.

Dany was a bit nervous about disobeying her brothers orders when Torrhen reached back and grabbed her hand to pull her along, she shot her lover a small smile before both of them hurried after the group.

_**King's Solar**_

_**King's Landing**_

The Kings Solar was a massive room, on the far end was a big wooden desk that had piles of papers and books thrown all over it, the walls of the room where covered with bookcases that there full to the brim with rare books and scrolls, some where one of a kind, the other parts of the books where filled with things relating to dragons, wooded statutes, scaled models and even a few of the smaller Skulls that used to decorate the throne room.

Rhaegar wasted no time in walking towards his desk and sitting down on the chair behind it, Aegon and Jon moved to stand before the desk while Arthur and Gerold stood to the sides of their King, protecting him even now.

¨Stay here darling.¨ Muttered Torrhen as he motions for Daenerys to sit next to on of the dragon skulls, close enough to hear what was said but not in the way, he was sure his father would send her away if given any excuse.

Rhaegar was busy writing on a piece of parchment, the frown on his face severe as he finished writing and folded the paper in two before putting it aside so he could address the room.

¨Father Did you mean what you said? Are we going to war?" Asked Jon, his left hand gripping the white dragon head pommel of his sword, Queen Lyanna had ordered a new pummel made for the sword to replace the white bear that used to be there, his face was a mixture of both panic and determination as he waited for their father´s answer.

"Aye Jaehaerys, this attack by the Ironborn cannot go unanswered, they poked the Dragon now and they shall suffer Fire and Blood.¨ said Rhaegar as he stared up at all three of his sons, Aegon looked excited, as if he couldn't wait to go out and fight, Jon was still a mix of panic and determination, nervous but determined to do his duty for his father and his family.

And Torrhen, well he was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was just as excited as his older brother, more so even. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for, he would use the war to prove to his father he was more than worthy of Dany's hand in marriage.

"_I will finally show them, I´ll show him I'm just as much a Dragon as his other children_.¨ though Torrhen as his hand moved to grip the empty space where his sword usually was. Behind him he heard Dany gasp when her brother started speaking of his plans to take on the Ironborn.

As they spoke the Grand Maester, some fool named Willis, entered the room and was handed the parchment Rhaegar had been writing on earlier, the instructions where clear, copy the words the king had written and send them out to all the mayor Lords in Westeros, the King was Calling the Banners, he was declaring war on the Ironborn.

The plan was straight and simple, the King, as well as Aegon, Ser Arthur and Lord Commander Gerold, would slowly march through the Kings Road towards Casterly Rock, gathering all the Lords and their soldiers along the way to increase the size of the Royal Army.

Jon would travel by ship, along with Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell, towards White Harbor where then they would ride towards Winterfell and ensure Lord Eddard Stark remembered his oaths to the Iron Thone and mobilize the North to fight for their King.

Ser Jaime and the rest of the Kingsguard would stay behind in Kings Landing to guard the remaining Royal Family and the Queens would be in charge of the City while they were away.

"And me father? Will I be left behind as well?" Asked a angry Torrhen when he noticed his father had failed to mention his plans for him, behind him Dany bit her lip in worry, just as his brothers and even the Kingsguard grew tense, they were all worried about Rhaegars answer and how Torrhen would react to it.

"Peace my son, I have plans for you." Said Rhaegar as he tried to calm his youngest son, still Torrhen was barely holding his temper in check. The young Prince was sure that his father was going to slight him away by giving him some task that was below his station. He was fortunately wrong.

"I have an important task for you my son…" said Rhaegar as he took a small model of a ship and placed it on his desk in front of Torrhen, it was a scale model of the newest ship in the Targaryen Fleet, The Black Balerion was a four hundred oar War Galley that was the pride of the Royal Navy.

"What's my task father?" Asked Torrhen as he picked up the model of the War Galley and examined it, it was a magnificent ship, one made for the King by the best shipwrights in the Reach.

"You will take the ship and hunt down Euron Crow's Eye and bring him the King's Justice." Stated the King getting gasp of shock from most of the people in the room, Euron Crow'a Eye was an infamous pirate and the younger brother of the newly crowned King of the Iron Islands.

While the rest of the room exploded in arguments and people trying to get the King to change his mind and not send his son after such a dangerous mind three sets of eyes stayed locked into the grinning form of Torrhen Targaryen.

Daenarys could help the tight ball of dread that settled into her stomach when she heard the task set before her lover.

Queen Rhaella couldn't help but stare at her, secretly favorite, grandson, panic setting in when she saw the grin on the young Dragon's face, she knew how dangerous the Crow's Eye really was.

And King Rhaegar Targaryen stared at his youngest son wondering if he was doing the right thing in sending his son to his death.

"I must, the prophesy can not be allowed to come to pass." Though the King, as the words of an old Woods Witch from the Westernlands rolled around his mind.

"_The Dragonwolf comes just after the Song of Ice and Fire and he shall bring with him the Second Doom, the Fall of House Targaryen comes at the hand of one of their own, he shall come with Dragons and Fire and Blood."_

**A/N **

**This is something that I had in my head for a while, I also have another idea about a OC Mormont Character but that´s probably not going to end up in an actual story.**

**I'm having Torrhen take the place of Stannis Baratheon in the Greyjoy Rebellion. Also I need to fill out the Kingsguard so any suggestions would be appreciated.**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I don´t have a laptop yet, I did manage to move finally and I am living in New York City with both my mom and my sister so yay! I wrote this chapter on an IPad and it took me a hell of a long time. **

**But I'm saving my money and the second I get a laptop expect updates on all my current stories and a whole bunch of new ones.**

**Current: **

_**Ser Gerrold Lord Commander**_

_**Ser Arthur **_

_**Ser Jaime**_

_**Ser Barristan**_

_**Ser Oswell Whent**_

**Former**_**:**_

_**Jonothor Darry - Killed. **_

_**Prince Lewyn Martell – Killed**_.


	2. Torrhen II The Mad Kraken

**A Dragonwolf**

**Chapter 2: Torrhen II/The Mad Kraken.**

Normal Speech- "I am Torrhen of House Targaryen."

_Thoughts- "I am Torrhen of House Targaryen."_

_**High Valyrian- "I am Torrhen of House Targaryen."**_

_**The Sunset Sea**_

_**Of the Coast of Pyke.**_

Torrhen had been on the Balerion for three months, three fucking long months.

That's how much time had passed since Torrhen and his crew had set sail from King's Landing, their goal, to find Euron Crow's Eye and bring him and his followers the King's Justice. His ship, The Black Balerion was as magnificent as the shipwright that built her promised. So far it had faced off against over a dozen Ironborn long ships and it had come out on top, and the crew Torrhen had amassed were some of the best fighters the crownlands had to offer.

The wind was strong and the smell of salt even more so. The waves would make his ship rise and fall so much that Torrhen could hear some of the men, the ones not used to it, hurl and vomit what they had eaten earlier that morning.

Torrhen himself wasn't as unaffected as he appeared, he felt his stomach grumble and protest, either from the rough sailing or from nerves for the upcoming battle he wasn't sure, but still he didn't let it show. To his men he was a pillar of strength as he stood on the front of the ship.

Like the infamous Ironborn Reavers Torrhen was dressed from head to toe in his armor. His finely crafted and polished ornate black and red armor was like a beacon, a beacon that proudly proclaimed the might of House Targaryen.

He was ready for a fight and if the sight in front of him was anything to go by a fight he would get. The war with the ironborn was all but done, Great Wyk and Old Wyk had been taken and their Lords put to the sword, Torrhen and his crew had played a major role in the battle off Fair Isle where he had taken command of the royal fleet and destroyed the majority of the IronBorn fleet.

In the vowels of his ship lay a badly beaten and unconscious Victarion Greyjoy. Torrhen himself had taken down the great Kraken. The man was as dangerous as the rumors had painted him to be, it took Torrhen almost an hour before he could trip up the man and deliver a strong enough blow to daze him.

"_It took four of my men to get him down and in chains."_ thought Torrhen as he gently touched his side, where Victarion's grizzly war axe had struck him, and if not for his armor he would have gotten more than some bruised ribs.

"My prince...The Silence has been spotted, it seems to be sailing away from Pyke" This piece of news made a grin appear on the Prince's face. They had been hunting the infamous ship for months but it always managed to slip them just when Torrhen and his crew were upon them, but not today.

"Finally." said Torrhen as he reached down to grab his helm, when he turned around he could see all his crew standing behind him waiting for his orders. From the corner of his eye he spotted smoke rising from where he knew Pyke was.

The Crown's forces were in the process of sieging the castle.

"Get ready men...we're going Kraken hunting." Today the Crow's Eye would die. His words had barely left his mouth before his men were running around, arming themself, strapping their weapons on, and if they were brave enough their armor.

At his side his squire Jace, of House Velaryon, had his sword and a Myrish eye ready for him. When he grabbed the Myrish eye his squire pointed him in the direction the Crow's ship had been spotted. And when Torrhen looked he could help the grin that came up on his face.

There she was, The Silence. One of the most infamous ships in the known world. Just the sight of its dark red hull was enough to cause terror in the hearts of pirates and sailors around the world. After today the Silence would be no more.

"Go to my quarters and stay there Jace, you don't want to be part of the fight to come." said Torrhen as he grabbed his sword from his squire's shaking hand and quickly strapped it to his side. It was a testament to the legend of Euron Greyjoy that his squire, who would have raged and whined at being sent away from a fight, just gave him a quick nod and all but ran towards the back of the ship.

"Your grace we're closing in on the Silence." yelled one of the crewmen.

"Get the hooks ready the second we're in position i want that shipped hooked and boarded, and remember men...NO MERCY FOR THE KRAKENS!" yelled Torrhen as he put his helmet on and unsheathed his sword and the dagger that was strapped to his side.

The Balerion came up on the Silence fast, from where he was standing Torrhen could see all the men of the Silence standing in its deck, all of them armed to the teeth and all staring straight at the Balerion and its crew. Any other men would have been intimidated by the silence of the enemy crew but Torrhen had heard the rumor of what the Crow's Eye did to his men.

And just as the Balerion got within hooking distance Torrhen spotted his prey, standing in the middle of his men stood the one and only Euron Greyjoy, the man was in full battle regalia, full plate armor, a helm in the shape of a kraken and a massive and grotesque pitch black battle axe, leanin on his left shoulder as the man stared back at him with an insane grin on his face.

"GET READY MEN! A HUNDRED GOLD DRAGONS TO THE MAN THAT KILLS THE MOST IRONBORN!" yelled TOrrhen as he watched the men in charge of the hooks skillfully throw their hooks onto the enemy ship.

The second the ships were hooked to each other and close enough Torrhen was the first man to jump over, his sword flashing, beheading a man before his feet could hit the wooden red deck of The Silence.

And the fight truly started.

Everything was a blur of blood, grunts and pained screams for Torrhen as he moved slashing, bashing and stabbing with his sword. At some point he had left his favorite dagger in the head of an enemy ironborn but had replaced it with a short and but wickedly sharp axe that he was using in tandem with his hand and a half sword to cut a blood and deadly swath through the enemy.

His stride was broken for a second when an Ironborn holding an iron war hammer hit him in the side, the exact spot where Victarion's axe had hit him, and Torrhen's vision went white for a second as the pain of the blow almost took him to his knees.

That second of distraction almost cost Torrhen his life. When the prince looked back up at the man that had hit him it was just in time to see the spiked end of the war hammer heading straight towards his helmeted face. The blow was seconds from landing before the ironborn attacking was suddenly stumbling and gurgling, when Torrhen took his eyes off the now lowering war hammer he was surprised to see an arrow sticking out of the man's uncovered left eye.

"GO MY PRINCE!" Torrhen heard someone scream from behind him. Torrhen took his eyes off his would be killer for a second to glance back towards the source of the yell.

It came from The Balerion and Torrhen could barely hold back his laugh when he saw the grinning face of his squire Jace, bow in hand and a quiver chock full of arrows strapped to his back, the boy waved at him for a second before grabbing another arrow and moving to shoot another ironborn trying to climb into the Targaryen ship.

"Gods bless that damn boy." grinned Torrhen as he took a deep breath before focusing back into the battle going on around him, half surprised none of the ironborn around him took the second of distraction to try and kill him.

That's when he saw the reason for his relative safety, five of his crew members had taken guard around him, surrounding and protecting him, their weapons bloody as they hacked and slashed at any ironborn scum that tried to get at their prince.

He knew each of them, sons of Houses sworn to Dragonstone, men who in the three months they had been hunting The Silence had become his friends. He would remember their loyalty when the time came.

Looking around Torrhen almost laughed when he saw how the battle was going. His men were making short work of the grotesque crew of the Silence, and from where he was standing he could see the furious look on Euron's face as the Ironborn madman came to the same conclusion as Torrhen had.

"We're going to win." muttered the Targaryen prince as he gripped his sword tighter and adjusted his hold on the axe before calling out to the men around him.

"MEN, THE KRAKEN SCUM IS MINE." yelled Torrhen and almost in unison, without having to talk the four men standing in front of him moved to the side, making way for their Prince. And as Torrhen moved forward he could sense them move with him, shadowing him and making sure no other Ironborn could attack him from behind.

"COME GREENLANDER, I'LL FEED YOUR CORPSE TO THE DROWNED GOD!" yell Euron as he cut down another one of Torrhen's crew that had made the mistake of taking him on. Around the Mad Kraken a litany of bodies were strung around. The man was just as dangerous as his brother VIctarion.

The sight of one of his men being cut down before his eyes made something snap deep inside Torrhen's chest, a anger, a rage so deep and so strong that before Torrhen could even contemplate what he was doing he had flung the stolen axe at Euron aiming for the center of the Kraken's forehead.

The mad man saw the weapon and managed to side step it but not before the axe cut a deep gash just over the left side of Euron's face, the axe also ripped away the eyepatch that covered the left eye of Greyjoy's face.

The red eye underneath the eye patch was something Torrhen would remember for the rest of his days.

In the seconds before Torrhen's sword clashed with Euron's axe the Targaryen prince couldn't help but take stock in his opponent. Euron Greyjoy was, if you ignored his angry red eye, a handsome man with pale skin and hair as black as night and a beard that was trimmed and well maintained, he was also tall and well-built.

The Crow's Eye was also strong, so much so that it was almost a match for Torrhen's own strength. Something that made the Dragon Prince grin in anticipation. Torrhen was always one for a good fight. This Wolve's blood as his mother would say whenever he got lost in the haze of battle in the training yard.

"Come Dragon scum." growled Euron as he parried the blow from Torrhen and backhanded the young prince with the back of his gauntleted hand, the blow was strong enough to knock Torrhen's helmet off his head and slip his lip open. Torrhen not one to take a hit lying down spun around and landed a powerful kick right in the center of Euron's chest plate, the blow forced the Ironborn to take three steps back before he caught his balance and lash out with a powerful swing from his axe.

"After I kill you I'm going to take your ship and make it my personal vessel." grinned Torrhen as he ducked under the axe swing and came up and tried to stab his sword into the unprotected neck of Euron. Unfortunately for Torrhen his opponent was not a novice and used the back of his axe to redirect the blow to pass by the left side of his face harmlessly.

As Torrhen straightened back and and parried another swing from the man's axe he could see out of the corner of his eye that his men were almost done dealing with the Crow's Eye men, apparently they only looked scary, they weren't all that well trained. He could see the deck of The Silence was covered in dead ironborn, and those that hadn't been killed had been subdued by his men.

"Look around Greyjoy, all your men are either dead or captured, you've lost." taunted Torrhen as he leaned back to evade a blow from the gasly looking axe the man wielded. The mad Kraken only snarled before he grabbed his axe with both hands and swung it straight down looking to cut the Dragon Prince right down the middle.

Torrhen seeing what the man was going to try and do, used the flat of his blade to intercept the blow and redirect it to the side. And as he did that two things happened that would almost cost Torrhen the fight and his life.

First as Torrhen deflected the blow his sword, which was made of high quality steel by one of the best smiths in King's Landing, shattered into two pieces shocking Torrhen and all the men around them and second Euron released one hand from his axe and once more smashed the back of his hand into Torrhen's, now unprotected, face.

The blow was so strong it almost rendered Torrhen unconscious, and while he managed to remain conscious it did knock the prince off his feet and to the floor between his men and the Mad Kraken.

As Torrhen shook his head he couldn't help but look from the remains of his sword, both on the floor and the piece he still held, which was just the hilt and a sharp piece of metal, and the war axe held by the Crow's Eye in shock. And that's when he saw it, dark grey ripples, almost black, running up and down the head of the war axe. 1*

"Valyrian Steel." grunted Torrhen in shocked surprise as he stared at the weapon. Valyrian steel weapons were almost legendary they were so rare, and this Ironborn cunt had almost killed him with one.

Before Torrhen could try and get back on his feet and before any of his men could reach forward and either help the prince to his feet or try and get between him and Euron, said Mad Kraken roared in victory and once more lifted his axe intending to drive it into the Prince's head.

The move was so sudden Torrhen could only stare in shock, and if he was being honest terror, as the axe was lifted all the way up. And just when Euron was about to swing down and end the life of said prince an arrow came out of nowhere and stuck itself into the right side of Euron's chest plate.

Euron's chestplate was thick enough to stop the arrow from penetrating but it did shock the man into stopping his swing and looking towards the source of the arrow. Torrhen, not willing to lose the chance to end the fight, jumped to his feet in one swift and brutal motion stabbed the remains of his sword into the unprotected neck of the Crow's Eye.

"Almost had me you squid cunt." grunted Torrhen, the left side of his face, where Euron had hit him, already a dark purple, his left eye was already swelling up and his left eyebrow split open and bleeding.

Torrhen couldn't help but grin at the shocked look on Euron's face, blood gushing down and spraying all over. Euron took one pained breath before falling to his knees before the Dragon Prince.

His valyrian steel axe clattering to the floor next to them. Euron couldn't help but look down at his axe as Torrhen reached down to grab it.

The axe was surprisingly light considering how big it was. The head was shaped like the famed Kraken's of House Greyjoy with two red gems for eyes, the handle seemed to be made with a mixture of ironwood and castle forged steel. All in all it was a magnificent weapon, one Torrhen would put to good use.

"Don't worry mate, your axe and your ship will be well taken care off." grinned the Dragon prince before he grabbed the axe with both hands and with a might swing separated Euron's head from his body.

Before the head could hit the floor Torrhen's men were already celebrating, their cheers and yells of victory so loud the Prince wouldn't be surprised if the people of Pyke could hear them.

As Torrhen watched the head of Euron roll across the deck of the Silence he head quick steps running towards him, he turned around in time to catch his squire run towards him, his bow still in hand but his quiver empty of any arrows, as the boy reached him and had to stop to catch his breath Torrhen had an idea of where the arrow that saved his life had come from.

"My Prince, we did it, the Ironborn are defeated." yelled the exuberant boy as he cheered with the rest of his men. Torrhen couldn't help the smile that came upon his face as he reached out and gripped the boy, young man really, shoulder.

"Twice today you and that bloody bow saved my life." said Torrhen and the crew around them quieted down to listen to their prince speak. Torrhen's word brought about a second wave of cheers, this time aimed at the young man from House Velaryon that had more than done his part, if all the ironborn bodies littered with arrows were anything to go by.

"Now i can't give you a Knighthood because I'm not a Knight myself but I promise you Jace of House Velaryon, before we get back to King's Landing you and a few others here will be knighted." said Torrhen as he patted the young man in the back before he reached down and grabbed the severed head of Euron Greyjoy.

"NOW MEN, SET SAIL TOWARDS PYKE WE STILL GOT IRONBORN TO KILL." yelled Torrhen as he started making his way towards the cargo hull of the ship, the Silence was rumored to be stuffed to the brim with treasures from all over the world and he was dying to set eyes on it.

Before he reached the stairs that led to the bowels of the ship Torrhen stopped and turned back around, catching the attention of his men and the prisoners that they had captured.

"Oh and we're not to take any prisoners, send the Ironborn scum overboard so they can meet their Drowned God." said Torrhen ignoring the panicked whimpers from said Ironborn and the cheers of his men as they started following his orders.

_**The Sunset Sea**_

_**Shore of Pyke**_.

A grinning Torrhen stood on the deck of the Balerion as it and the Silence made their way towards the shore of Pyke. The grin had been stuck on the Prince's face since he had walked out of the hold of the Silence. For once the rumors had not been exaggerated.

The Silence was brimming with gold, gems and all kinds of treasure. Half of it had been moved to the Balerion since it would go straight to the royal vault in King's Landing, the other half would be split evenly between the members of his crew.

In truth Torrhen had taken two items from the Silence Hold, the first was hanging from his waist. A sword.

His new sword, like his old one, was a hand and a half sword, the pummel was a round piece of dragon glass that was polished to a bright sheen. When Torrhen held it out to the light he could see different veins of Dragonglass, all different colors, inside the polished round stone.

The grip was made of a dark red wood that was wrapped in glossy black leather and the cross guard was a simple bar of steel. The thing that made the sword special was the blade itself, pitch black with dark red ripples.

Finally Torhen Targaryen was armed with a Valyrian Steel blade.

"Seven Hells now I have two Valyrian steel weapons." thought a grinning Torrhen as he reached over his shoulder to touch the handle of Euron's axe, which he had strapped to his back.

The second thing he had taken from the hold of the Silence was carefully stashed away in his quarters on the Balerion, he wouldn't show that to anyone except Dany. she being the only person Torrhen trusted enough to tell. 2*

"My Prince, we are about to dock in the harbor of Pyke, and it looks like we have a welcome party waiting for us." one of his crew members informed him, unnecessarily since from where Torrhen was standing he could make out the figures of his brother Jon and two members of the King'sGuard, Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell.

Around the royal party was a small group of soldiers, all standing at attention and waiting for orders from either Jon or the King'sGuards standing with him.

"Jace, fetch me the bag, half of you grab your weapons and get ready we're about to go kill more Ironborn scum, the other half, stay with the ships and guard out bounty, it wouldn't do to have our treasures stolen while we're out killing some squids." yelled Torrhen getting a loud cheer in return from his men and from Jace standing beside him.

All his crew had been on a high since he had killed the Crow's Eye. a high that was sure to grow as the killed more Ironborn.

**The Sunset Sea**

**Pyke**

**Harbor**

As Torrhen walked down the gangplank he saw the way his brother and Ser Barristan and Oswell frowned at him when they saw his face, specifically the place where Euron had hit him.

Half of his face was now swollen and purple but even the pain of it couldn't keep Torrhen from grinning as he stood in front of his older brother and brought him into a tight bear hug.

"My prince, what happened to your face?" questioned Ser Barristan as he moved to take a closer look at Torrhen's face, said Prince just released Jon and grinned at his former sword master.

"Hunting Krakens is dangerous business Ser Barristan." said a grinning Torrhen as he patter the aging knight on the side and motioned for his squire to hand him the bag he was carrying.

"Does that mean you were successful brother?" question Jon as he stared at not at the bag Torrhen was now holding but at the axe handle protruding from his back. Unlike Jon both Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell were staring at the bag in the Prince's hands, more specifically at the blood stain on it.

"Aye, The Crow's Eye now sails the Seven Hells...well swims since I stole his ship." said a grinning Torrhen to the two gobsmacked members of the King'sguard as he turned sideways and pointed to the ship docked next to the Balerion, its black sails and dark red hull a dead give away.

"Good, let's go tell father, I bet he can't wait to hear from you." said a smiling Jon, as said prince reached out and threw an arm over Torrhen, not even the mention of his father could bring the Dragon Prince down.

"And don't think for a second I won't ask about those new weapons you're carrying." said grinning Jon, making his younger brother laugh and throw the bloody bag back towards his squire.

"Let's go brother, and while we walk I'll regale you with the tale of how the Dragon killed the Kraken...with a little help from a Seahorse." said a grinning Torrhen as he threw his squire a wink, making the boy swell up in pride.

The walk to the Royal camp took them over half an hour, the camp having been formed close to the castle of Pyke, far enough away so the arrow from the castle couldn't reach them but close enough for the siege.

The Royal tent was the biggest one. The tent made of black cloth with a bright red three headed dragon sewed over the tents entrance, surrounding it were tents belonging to the other lords that had come with his father.

As Torrhen, Jon, Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell got closer to the royal tent Torrhen could make out some of the figures standing by the entrance of the tent. He recognized his brother Aegon, Viserys and the red Viper of Dorne himself.

"Little brother, we've been waiting for you." yelled Aegon when he caught sight of their group, next to him Viserys shot them a small smile before quietly slipping into the tent, most likely to inform the King of Torrhen's arrival.

"Aye, sorry I took so long, Euron was one slippery cunt." said Torrhen as he reached Aegon and his group, and just like he did to Jon brought the oldest Prince into a bone crushing hug, causing said Prince to laugh and struggle to get his younger brother off him.

Next to them Jon started to laugh at Aegon's predicament before Torrhen, with a mischievous grin reached out and grabbed him into the hug as well.

"Someone's in a good mood." said the Prince of Dorne as he watched all three of the Royal Prince's interact like normal brothers, something that didn't happen as often as it used to now that the boys were grown and had different duties to take care of in the capital.

Before Torrhen could say anything back to the Prince of Dorn the entrance to the royal tent moved and then standing before them all, in the same black armor he had worn when he killed Robert Baratheon stood their father, the King of Westeros, Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Torrhen, you're here." said Rhaegar as he stared at his youngest son with barely hidden shock. Torrhen's smile faltered before his father's gaze and without looking away from the King, Torrhen reached out and grabbed the bloody bag from Jace's hands.

"I have done as you commanded father, I present you the head of Euron Greyjoy." said Torrhen solemnly as he kneeled in front of his father and slowly pulled out the severed head from the bag. Rhaegar for his part just barely glanced at the head before his eyes once more landed on the kneeling figure of his son.

"_How is this possible? Did the Red Witch lie? She told me if I sent Torrhen after Euron Greyjoy the boy would die, so how is he still alive?"_ thought Rhaegar as he stared at his youngest son.

_**A/N:**_

_**1*Basically just google Greyjoy's Axe, the one that the company Valyrian Steel makes, it's that one but made from actual Valyrian Steel.**_

_**2* Come on I bet all of you know what the second treasure is. I don't even have to tell you guys.**_

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but damn who knew social isolation was such a muse. **_

_**Expect a few new chapters on my other stories in the days to come.**_

**_Hell maybe some new stories too._**


End file.
